Owodo Grimtotem
Appearance Owodo stands tall and proud with his mane wild and long as many warriors has. His beard is well kept. He dresses in a combination of Leather and mail, for the sake of speed, his leather harness is unlike most, made by Grimtotem leather workers. Owodo also bears many scars. His voice is dark and booming, Speaks fast often due to his former life of a Raider and a Destroyer for the Grimtotem. Personality Owodo is a Unfriendly and harsh Tauren. He is hard to anger, However Owodo tends to keep very good track of those who regard him as an enemy or that has insulted him, His thirst for vengance never seems to end. Since Owodo comes from the Grimtotem tribe he is at times Harsh and maybe even cruel when it comes to battle and sometimes outside the battlefield too. History Owodo was born in the Thousand neddles and had a childhood filled with strife, His mother died giving birth to him while his father was killed before Owodo was born, He came to live in the Neddles fighting for his life everyday, This making him become a ruthless and mecriless warrior, He later also found his tribe The Grimtotem again and took up arms at the age of 25 (About 13 - 14 if he was Human) , He quickly became a respected warrior in his tribe, He also later became a Destroyer for the fury he wielded, He later in his life meet a lovely young Tauren girl and he fell in love with her, She loved him aswell so he talked with the girl's father and was approved to be a good husband and he then married his beloved and he had a son with her but then one day he was ordered by the Chieftain to raid a small village , So he took some of his Tribesmen with him and went off to raze the village to the ground , Once he arrived and the main killing was done he meet the Tauren Daruh Wildmane who had been captured during the fight along with 2 more Taurens, They were killed at thier knees by Owodo's friends and after thier deaths Owodo's tribe brothers asked him if he wished to end the life of the last one, Owodo agreed and walked up to Daruh but in the critical momment when it was to be Kinslayer or banished Owodo aimed his axe for one of the group members to save Daruh's life, He threw Daruh on his back and started running, He traveled with only one pause for 4 days with Daruh on his back, He finally reached Thunderbluff and collapsed infront of the elevators, he was banished from his tribe and his family was killed, He faced the great bear Sharw and defeated it but lost one of his horns on it, Yet after slaying this beast he earned the trust of Thunderbluff and started fighting for his People, But he in the deep of his heart, He wishes for Vengance against his former brothers in arms,He later heard of the Spirit wolves and looked them up in the middle of the barrens, It was only after fighting the Grimtotem alongside them that he was allowed to join thier ranks, for now he serves the Spirit Wolves in thier quest to clean The world of Corruption, But he still strives only for one thing... Vengance... Quotes Sorry, I had a ''Grim childhood'' - Said by Owodo before he killed a Human in the Thousand Neddles Abandon your homes! Abandon all hope! - Yelled by Owodo during a raid against a minor Village. In their eyes i could see the fear that would ensure my victory, Yet i feelt pity for them, Having to die like that is worthy of no Tauren - Written in Owodos Journal during his time with the Grimtotem User:Owodo Category:Characters